Comfort & Joy
by EverlinFreewood
Summary: Meet Claramond- She's been giving you hope and protecting your dreams since the day you were born. Now the Man in the Moon has sent her to the Guardians for the first time in 100 years to protect them too.
1. Prequel

Looking back, I wouldn't expected anything less from Mother Nature. Now that I know what she's truly capable of. She killed me 800 years ago. Left me to die of frostbite, shivering alone in the snow drifts of a mountain where no one would ever find me. I remember that night now, as my body aches and my very soul sighs with the effort of fighting this woman, no, this monster. She's cackling in the background as my vision clears.

"Oh poor dear,_** never**_ could stand the cold could you? You ought to be thanking me for ending you like this, before you had to meet Jack Frost." Her lips curl into a wicked grin as the pitiless remarks drip from her crimson lips. I feel my strength return, my muscles tighten, and my stamina rebuild as she gazes down. I wait just a moment before pouncing, scepter raised, to dispel her image in the blizzard.

"It's a different kind of cold, **_babe_**!" I'm screaming as my scepter makes contact and she's engulfed in red glittered sand. The fear in her eyes is but a brief flash, but at least she knows I'm back with a vengeance. I lift myself up from the ground to find the blizzard dissipated and a new form taking shape. My clothes are changed from my last reincarnation. I've traded the beautiful Victorian dress for motorcycle boots, jeans, and a gray tank top. Not the worst. My scepter appears to be the same at least, a carefully blown glass globe containing some of my own magic sand atop a golden rod etched with my heavy handed cursive.

'Wait. What's this?' My eyes follow up my arms to find tattoos of...of...they're shifting and I can't make out the image. Or is it my eyes blurring?

"**_Damn it_**." I only vaguely register my curse as I fall backwards into someone.


	2. First Kiss

-Bunnymund-

I'm always the first to know when Clara's back. The Warren explodes in a frenzy of color and excitement unrivaled even by the best Easter Sundays every time she reincarnates. And every time, I travel the globe to find her. She's fighting Mother Nature most times. Clara's really quite stellar at it, being tough and quick as a whip as she is. She wins most times, me lurking in the shadows watching her dance chaotically with Mother Nature. But this time, this time Clara was distracted, she has a new bloke to look after that she's never even met, and she got knocked on her arse because of it. I'm lucky I was there. She needs to get to the North Pole, and quick.

" Bunny..." I can barely hear her over the echoes of the tunnels as we blaze through, but I feel her whisper of a heartbeat, and her clutch on my neck as her body works to repair itself. Seeing her brazen hair tangled about her laurel crown and her bruised skin I can feel my teeth grit. How could her existence, half guardian half spirit, be a blessing? She's strong, but not nearly enough to handle the beatings, or the cold.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, everything's going to be apples." At this point I don't know if I say it to calm my own nerves or to benefit the angel in my arms. But it hardly matters as we emerge on the main floor of North's workshop, Sandy and North are already lurking around the perimeter of the room and hurry forwards as I place our guardian on the floor where Sandy begins to heal her.

-Clara-

What a headache. But at least I'm warm and...safe? Where am I? I hear voices, but I really don't want to open my eyes. Oh to hell with it, I open my eyes and jump to my feet, only to find myself unsteady and weak. I tremble and feel my knees buckle.

"Careful sweetheart" The rich Australian accent and the strong arms of Bunnymund prevent my fall. I find myself in the crook of his right arm and can't help but smile. I missed him. I always miss him the most. So I'm content for now to lean on him for support.

"Clara!" I'm broken from my trance by the chorus of North and Tooth screaming my name and Sandy's excited sparks. Ah, the North Pole, headquarter of the Guardians. They're so used to me showing up fresh from battle they don't even question me, they know it was Mother Nature and they know it gets harder every time. I sweep the hair from my face and grasp my scepter, which Bunnymund has procured from somewhere, and turn to face the group, giving them my best smile.

"Hello Lovelies! How have we been? In need of a little extra strength?" Tooth is nodding enthusiastically as I speak.I step to the middle of the room with my characteristic sashay. I relish in the awed faces and greedy eyes I receive though I can't focus on them for long, I've got a job to do. Cracking my knuckles and adjusting my golden laurel, I prepare for the task ahead. Sandy is always first, and he steps forward to receive my kiss, a light touch on the forehead that tinges his golden sand red and fortifies him for the next decade. He smiles and kisses my hand in appreciation, floating off into the corner of the room. Tooth cuts in front of North and receives a peck on either cheek. She's pleased as peaches and sighs with her contentedness. North is always one kiss on the left cheek and a hearty embrace. Don't mind my bragging, but my kisses keep his cheeks rosy. I'm nearly done and turning on my heel to tend to Bunnymund, but I hear a voice, directed at the room.

"Who's this? And what's she doing kissing you all?" It's Jack Frost, the newest addition. I've seen him before, but we've never officially met. He looks confused now. I would like to feel angry but Hell, like I could blame him. Some bloodied and bruised woman is standing in the most sacred room in all the world and he doesn't even know my name. I sigh, shaking my head. Here goes nothing I suppose.

"Hello Jack Frost. My name's Claramond. I'm 803 years young, having left my mortal life to become guardian of The Guardians. My kisses are full of this.." I gesture towards the red glittering storm in the globe of my scepter,"..the essence of comfort and joy. My touches are comforting to children, but my kisses create a well of hope to be drawn upon in your darkest moments. Any questions?" I cock my eyebrow to match his own skeptical expression and wait.

"Yeah, Claramond,.."

"Call me Clara." Another grimace.

"Alright, Clara, What's with the tattoos?" I glance down at my arms and ponder the illustrations for a moment. My left arm features soft pastels and tribal patterns, the left forearm bears feathers and the skyline of a castle. The right arm, reindeer and sparkling gold that shifts into dinosaurs, unicorns, and various heroes.

" I suppose they're your.." ,encompassing the whole room with a sweep of my hand," stories. I know them all. Tell them all." I explain to Jack and everyone else. He still seems confused, but less agitated than before. He comes up and brushes my arm, I flinch, and Bunnymund tenses to my left. I can feel the ice in my veins.

"Where's mine? Where's the tattoo for my story?" His eyes reflect the grief in his voice. I offer him a small smile in reply.

"When we officially meet it'll appear." Again with the confusion, and I've grown so tired of this back and forth I simply step forward and take his hand. Catching his eye, I lean in and give him his first kiss, one so full of warmth and light I fear he might melt. I pull back quickly with a sharp gasp and fall to the floor, hands to my chest. The pain shooting through my blood is unbelievable as ice begins to invade my heart. Every story hurts, but this one, Jack Frost's, burns. Jack's hand is on my shoulder, I think he's apologizing, and Bunnymund has picked me up by the waist again as I pull my hands away from my upper chest to reveal my new tattoo. Jack's eyes immediately seek it out and all the others, except for Bunny, follow suit.

"Wow..." Jack mutters. I cast my eyes downward and to find a beautiful snowflake swirled with silver. Another gorgeous shifting tattoo.I smile weakly, nod in agreement, and excuse myself, explaining that I only need an hour to compose myself. Then we can resume our little question and answer session. They laugh and dissipate to separate areas of the workshop. My feet lead me straight to an isolated balcony where Bunny's figure casts a long shadow.

-Bunnymund-

I heard her coming a few yards ago. I relish the sound of her footsteps, and the touch of her fingers as she steps up behind me.

"You really shouldn't be out here, it's freezing." Clara slips under my arm and cuddles up to my chest, ignoring my warning.

"But you didn't get your kiss." She's looking up at me with those spring green eyes and I can't help but smirk and pull her closer.

"Do I really need one this time? I've been doing pretty well, sweetheart." I know it riles her. It's her job to take care of us, and we've been so close for so long it seems ridiculous to even suggest it. So not getting my dose isn't really an option, and I'm grateful.

"Just come here already!" She wraps her arms around my neck and twines her fingers in my fur as I lift her onto the railing and cinch her body against mine. Her smile is breathtaking and when her lips meet mine we share a kiss so passionate Cupid would be hard-pressed to beat it. I can feel the new strength pulse through me and I don't want to let Clara go. But she recoils in pain, an after shock of the tattoo, caressing my cheek as she does. I trail one claw lightly up her spine to feel her body shudder against me. I'm rewarded with another kiss and the lingering smell of sugar plums.

"God I missed you." She's whispering through the tears of pain, anyone but me would be hard pressed to hear her. And even I don't want to hear what she says next


	3. Home

-Clara-

I could stay like this for the rest of the day, curled up on the balcony. I can feel the icy wind on the small of my back though, it doesn't burn now thanks to Jack, but it reminds me of why I'm really here.

"Hun, I've got to tell you something." Lifting my head, my eyes meet his calm expression.

"I'm leaving soon. I have to put Mother Nature back in her place, ya know. I really can't wait, she'll think I'm hiding." I spit it all out at once. Bunny doesn't even seem phased, just picks me up and takes me inside, places me on a rug and sits beside me.

"Have ya ever considered stayin'? Becomin' a real Guardian? Even jus' to keep us sane?" Logical as always. He makes it seem so simple.

" Oh darling, you know it never works." I speak dejectedly. "And you know I would give anything to stay here, alive, like the rest of you." I fidget with the laces on my boots and try to keep tears from cresting over my eyelashes. Bunny reaches over and covers my hands with one massive paw.

" I won't let her take you from us, from me." He's so sure of himself. How can he possibly be so sure? Maybe he should be the one doling out strength.  
That's the only thing about him that I can't stand. He makes me feel weak, like I'm not trying hard enough to keep myself around. I feel the anger course through my veins. I was entrusted with the world's strength. My job, my rules.

"I'm sure it's been an hour, Jack is going to have so many questions." I excuse myself and exit the room quickly, composing myself only after I've shut the door and headed to North's office.

-Bunnymund-

I wish she hadn't left.I wasn't done tryin' to convince her. She's not Mother Nature's to take, to turn into some god-forsaken spirit until called upon by the Man in the Moon. It isn't just me either, we all hate when she leaves. We miss the way she walks and talks, with such ease and passion. We miss her when we induct someone new and when we're hurt and lost. We...I miss her when I look at the stars and think about how she can name every single one. I miss her when the Warren is empty. I miss her talent with a paintbrush when I decorate googlies. I miss her when I sit by myself, broken and lonely. I've been missing her a hundred years and Mother Nature's a fuckwit if she thinks she's banishing my Darl. Crikey, where is she anyways? I head out of the room in search of her with the taste of sugarplums still on my lips.

-Clara-

"Hey Jack." I find the newest guardian sitting on a windowsill. He doesn't look too much younger than me, even after all these years, we continue to retain our looks from the day we died. I sweep the heavy thoughts from my mind as I take a seat in close proximity to Jack and lean back on two legs. My clipped words and angry eyes appear to startle him. He's staring silently, opening and closing his mouth, trying to get a question out. I lean forward, elbow on my knee and look him straight in the eye.

"You gonna say something, or just pretend to be a fish for a while?" I smirk at his blush and frantic eyes. He recovers his cool composure rather quickly though.

" Uh..Sorry. What did you say your name was again?"  
"Clara."  
"Right. And how old are you?"  
"803 years young and feeling grand."  
"And you help us, The Guardians, out?"  
"Ideally,"  
"Where have you been all this time? Why haven't I met you before?"  
"I'm kind of half spirit, it's rare for me to have a physical form."  
"Why?"  
"Mother Nature doesn't want me running around."  
"Why?"  
" She's holding a grudge. we like that I won't let her interfere with you all."  
"Oh."  
"Mhm."  
"How did you die?  
"Frostbite." He looks horrified, like he wants to drop down on the floor and beg forgiveness. I shake my head and grab his hand, my earlier edge gone.  
"Don't worry about it, it's a different kind of cold." Jack doesn't seem convinced and there's a moment of silence. I divert my gaze out into the arctic until we're startled by a crash in the next room followed by the cries of elves. I glance in Jack's direction and motion for him to follow me into the next room.  
What we find is complete hilarity. There's a pile of elves on the floor, cookies strewn everywhere and a yeti covered in milk.  
"Good lord. What happened in here?" I question, picking my way over to the main door. Their grunts and squeals are hard to understand though. Thankfully. Jack seems to have a better grasp on the yeti language than me.  
"Tooth flew through on her way out." He says chuckling. I laugh along with him and set about cleaning up.  
"Catch." I toss a rag in his direction and motion towards the elves.  
"From what I hear they'll drown if they try to bathe themselves." My joke earns a tongue and a shallow groan from my new friend. He picks up and elf by the toes 're contentedly cleaning elves and humming carols when Bunny and North appear in the doorway.

"Clara! Beautiful lady! Where is it you are going tonight?" North booms in good humor using wide arms to embrace me. I'm choking in his grasp.  
"Undisclosed location. Keeping my distance for your safety." I respond after prying myself from the man's hug. I lift myself onto the table, brush my hair out of my face, and smile at North.  
"Nonsense! You shall stay here!" He's so eager I hate to say no.  
"Little cold for my taste, North. Thank you though." He nods his reluctant understanding. I hop off the tabletop and turn to Jack.  
"See you soon." He clasps my hand, returning my smirk.  
"Can't wait." You would think he was trying to make Bunny jealous.  
"You're comin' to the Warren, Clara. Where you'll be safe."Bunny insists. I'm trying to think of an argument, why shouldn't I? All the anger I had dissipates as I realize how homeless I am. There's no one I would rather stay with. Shaking hands with North, I pass by Bunny.  
"Alright. I'll see you there." The look I receive from Bunny is pure mischief. Tonight is going to be good. I make my way out of his eyesight and to the main room. Once I'm beneath the skylight I snap my fingers twice and a pair of large downy wings sprout from my shoulder blades. Laughing with joy, I launch myself into the cold arctic and towards Australia.

-Bunny-

"Do you think she's single?" That frosty spirit is working on my nerves today.  
"Do you think ya would stand a chance with the likes of her, mate?" I try to keep the menace out of my voice and he takes it as sarcasm.  
"You're right. How could she resist?" Jack replies with a smug look that nearly drives me over the edge. I roll my eyes and nod my goodbye to the two.  
"I'll be going now." Two taps of the foot and I'm off.

-Clara-

The crisp air feels fantastic as I race through the trees and over the oceans. By the time I reach the Warren, which opens easily at my touch, there's a grin as wide as North's belly on my face. A quick inspection reveals I've beaten Bunny home. Home. I collapse onto the soft grass and let the dragonsnaps nip my fingertips.  
"This Is heaven..." I sigh contentedly with a heave of my chest.  
"I'm glad ya like it." That rich accent I'm so fond of rings out above me and I open my eyes just in time to see concern cross Bunny's face.  
"You're bleeding." He drops to the ground and inspects my torso. I feel the sting as he parts cloth from wound. I grimace.  
"So I am."  
-Bunny-  
"It was just a tree!" She's assuring me as I inspect her wound. She becomes squeamish and pulls away.

"Here," she says while pulling off her shirt and tossing it behind me, "it'll be easier." Her torso is riddled with scars.  
She's been in more battles than I thought. I start to count them, but lose track, choosing to focus instead on her tattoos.  
"Oy, sweetheart what's that?" I wipe away the blood covering the small space underneath her breasts to reveal a small tattoo. She glances down, pressing her chest in as she does.

"I hadn't noticed it. It looks like a heart." She comments and lays back down in the grass. She's miraculous even in just her bra and jeans. I drink in her image so long that by the time I meet her eyes a small smile has donned her lips.

"What does it look like to you?" She prompts me to take a closer look, nearly pulling me over her as she guides my paw to the spot.

"I think you're right... Looks to me like a heart an' a...rabbit." She caresses my cheek and brings my chin up until our eyes meet.  
"Do you think a hundred years has finally left it's mark?" This woman. This mad angel, lying here in my Warren half-naked and smiling. This angel who has been waiting the same hundred years as me. I stand up, pulling her into my arms.

"C'mere and gimme a kiss, angel." I relish in the pressure between our bodies as she leans up to bequeath a kiss to me. She tastes like the best Easter chocolate and her scent makes me heady. I can feel her body sag with fatigue the way she leans against me.  
"It's getting late..." She trails off and moves her hands from around my neck down to my chest.I reluctantly let her go and watch her touch the wound on her waist before pulling her shirt back on. It's now or never for us.  
"You can come with me, to my burrow,if you want to." The way she smiles and laughs stops my heart.  
"If I want to?" That teasing walk reminds me of the first time we met.  
"If you want to." Having replaced her shirt she twines herself in my arms once again, closing the small distance between us, she breathes the lightest response into my ear.

"Lead the way." Clara's heavy whisper is enough to drive me wild. She grasps my paw and I walk with her through the massive gardens to the far side of my warren. She happily chatters and grazes her fingers across the outreaching petals of lilies, daffodils, and dragonsnaps that nip her long fingers. She giggles,gazes, and grins when I point out something new. But when we reach my burrow, a cozy place underneath a cherry tree in full blossom, Clara falls silent.

-Clara-

Here I am. In a perfect place. Standing next to the Pooka I see only once a decade. It's been a hundred years since my kiss sparked something between us, a hundred years of brief kisses and caresses before I vanished time and time again. Here I am with a beautiful moment and all of eternity stretching out before me. It's now or never for us. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and glance over to Bunny just in time to witness him catch a pink blossom.

I can't help but stare at his paw, which dwarfs the beautiful flower, and I'm not exactly subtle about it either.

"What is it, Mate?" Bunny's concerned voice startles me and I quickly meet his eyes. That face, god it's been so long. Overcome with sudden emotion, I place my right hand over his paw, wrap my left arm around his neck, and close the distance between our lips. Bunny responds quickly, coiling his free arm around my waist and inching me closer as our kiss deepens. It's the first kiss I've given that breathes new life into me. A few minutes later I release his lips.

"I missed you, Bunny." My comment is whispered into his chest. He bends his head to reply in a similar tone.

"I've miss'd you too, Angel." The spring daylight of the warren is fading behind us and my bones remind me of their ache and tiredness. Grasping onto Bunny, I close my eyes for a brief moment.

"Come on inside." His strong paw guides me into the warmth of his now dim burrow. There's a roaring fire in an iron stove , a small smokestack, table, and large sleeping area consisting of plush clover. I can't help but smile. It feels like a home, like someplace I could come running back to after a hard night in the cold. I'm jumping ahead of myself though. I'm just spending the night, not staying forever. Bunnymund has placed his boomerangs on the table, motioning for me to do the same. I slip off my boots and lean my staff against the wall. A happy sigh slips from my lips like a silk ribbon off a Christmas package. I open my eyes to Bunny's smirk.

"If you're comfy now, princess, lemme have a look at that cut." I gasp as he parts cloth from wound again and I quickly rip my shirt off. My skin tightens and pulls at the abdomen with the movement. I grimace, quickly folding my arms around myself.

"You alright,Clara?" Bunny's eyes are cast down on me, his nose twitching.

"Yeah...yeah...just peachy." The pain is gone now and in it's place a warmth spreads from my cheeks to my collarbones. I'm embarrassed. Embarrassed to be standing in front of Bunnymund all my scars and skin above the hips visible to his careful eye. What if he doesn't like me? What if I disgust him? I lift my head slightly, casting my eyes upward through my hair to meet his questioning gaze.

"Talk to me,Clara." His eyes plead with mine. I straighten up, still hugging myself.

"Bunnymund. I'm not a pretty sight. And I'll understand if you don't want me." I drop my arms and watch his face. He practically devours the sight of my exposed skin. I'm shaking with nerves and a chill leftover from meeting Jack.

"You're a bloody idiot sometimes, angel." His rich laughter fills the burrow to it's corners. His arms collect me in a tender embrace. My muscles loosen as I reach around his neck, brushing fingertips against his sensitive ears.

"A hundred years," he whispers into my hair," a hundred years I would wait again just for the chance to kiss you, to hug you, to listen to your voice. I wantchu', Clara, not a bloody thing more or less." His low voice lulls me and I smile, basking in his words.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, I do believe you are perfection." My crooning is rewarded with a smirk and a chuckle.

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell ya, love." He motions for me to sit on the table and begins stitching the wound. Damn. Stitches mean no roughhousing for us tonight. I can't help but groan in disappointment. Bunny's quick hands are tying the final knot in the short series of threading. He doesn't acknowledge my noise until he's leaned against the burrow wall, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"What was that for?" I can feel the heat spread across my cheeks. A giggle escapes my lips.  
"The stitches." His face falls a little as he reaches out for my hand.  
"Oi, I didn't mean to hurt ya none." I shake my head vigorously.  
"You didn't, honey." Glittering green eyes beg for an answer.  
"Then what..?" One swift pull on his forearm brings him nearly crashing into me. I can feel his chest rise and fall against my own at this vantage point. I'm only able to speak in a lusty whisper with Bunny pressed so close, so I guide his head down until my lips graze his ear tips.

"Stitches mean I can't jump your bones tonight." Bunny allows a small smirk to creep over his features. God, this Pooka. He slips His paws under my thighs and lifts slightly, instinctively, I wrap my legs around his waist. My arms seek out his neck as he moves us to the plush sleeping area. Every nerve in my body is on high alert and even the soft clover sets me off. Pinned between Bunny's arms I watch his face as he decides what to do with me. It's a few minutes before he shakes his head and lowers himself down next to me. He retains that mischievous grin as he pulls me close to his body.

"There'll be plenty of time for whateva it is you wanna do to me, ya dirty angel." That husky whisper and his breath on my cheek melts me. Desperate for contact I toss my already loose pants off and twine my bare legs with his furry ones. Pure heaven. One arm sneaks across his chest while the other traces patterns on his nips at my collarbones and I shift to kiss his ears and nose. Lifting my chest to his muzzle as I do.

"Mhm...c'mere before ya get me excited." He's much stronger than I am and my efforts to keep my breasts in nipping range fail. I pretend to pout as I curl back into my lover.

"But Bunny, it feels so good when you bite me...and I know you love this..." I greedily kiss him once more before fatigue starts to set in. The Pooka's eyes are glazed over in lust. I wish I had an ounce of his restraint.

"The things I'm gonna do to you, mate. You can't even imagine." A grateful moan escapes me when he bows his head to deliver a bruising nip to the soft flesh of my breast.

"Can't wait," I murmur as he readjusts himself under me, "goodnight, darling."

-Bunny-

I can see her flesh beginning to bruise with her curled up to my side, arm reaching across my chest, legs tangled with my own. Her light breathing calms my mind, and the smell of wisteria and sugarplums mixed with my musk is sinful. I remember the first time we laid like this, 80 years ago, and how she begged me to bite her. I was hesitant, but when she explained that it made her sure she was here with me, in more than just spirit, I obliged. Gazing down at her sleeping form, head nestled under my arm, I feel a lightness swell inside me. Her golden laurel was long tossed aside, her wings are hidden, and it's easy to imagine spending the rest of eternity with Claramond safe beside me. I drift slowly off to sleep, comfortable with her weight on my chest.


	4. Burning Ice

My burrow's empty when I wake.

"Clara..? Clara! Fuck." It would be just bloody lovely if Manny took her back right from underneath my nose. Quickly checking the perimeter before dashing out I notice her boots still lying in the corner. I burst out into the morning light of the warren with a frantic mind. Egglets gather around my feet, squeaking for attention.

"Not now, mates. Gotta find Clara." Crikey, they're only getting louder, where are they running off to though? I find myself following the small heard to a lazy part of the dye stream. There's an old magnolia at the bend, branches swinging low above the shallow lavender waters. Wisteria trees flock the rest of the small cove's shore. I hear her before I see her, singing softly to an audience of eggs.

"Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." Her voice is rich and sweet like honey. She doesn't hear me slip between the branches of the magnolia and I'm able to catch a glimpse of her as the last word resonates on her lips. She's sprawled lazily on the lowest branch of this magnolia, bare toes trailing patterns in the water, egg in one hand, paintbrush in another. Her staff lays on the grassy bank beneath her.

"Mornin' handsome." She leans forward on the branch several moments later and turns to face me, chin tilted towards the sun, eyes glinting like stained glass.

"Mornin'." I grin and swing myself down to sit in the space Clara vacated moments ago. She cocks an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"I do believe I was laying there." She's smiling as she rotates the squirming egglet in her palm.

"Ya still can." I wrap one arm around her waist and pull her body back into mine on the wide branch. She shifts so that she's pressed against the side of my chest, my left arm securing her position. Her chest is tight against my side and I can see my blue and purple bite mark on her peachy skin. I nuzzle and kiss the bruise with an absent mind as she finishes painting the egg. She murmurs something reminiscent of my name now and again.

"Aster," she nudges me with her elbow, "how's this?" She holds up a purple egg, lined with the thinnest spiral of red from tip to tip. It shimmers with a rendition of her own tattoo, the one we discovered together.

"Perfect." I say taking the finished egg in my paw and turning it. She settles into me, matching my breathes. I set the egg in a nearby bloom and refocus on Clara.

"When I woke up," I start and wait for her eyes to meet mine, "I thought you were gone." The familiar rush of fear floods my veins as I think of this morning, and all the mornings like it, when she really was gone. It's followed by sadness, as if I have forgotten I have her in my arms. Her hand on my cheek brings me back. Tears cling to Clara's eyelashes, tears she doesn't bother wiping away. I can feel my own sneaking down through the fur. Desperate, I grab for Clara. I relish in the softness of her lips, the taste of her, the fondling of my ears, and the pressure between our bodies. She pulls away too soon for my liking, but we need air.

" I'm so sorry, Aster. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." She showers me with kisses and dries the few tears I shed. I caress her back with one paw and grasp her hip with the other. Spring and forest green eyes lock in anticipation.

"Bloody hell, look what you've done," I smile, shaking my head, "turned me into a blubbering idiot." She punches me playfully, letting her hand linger.

"Then clench up, tough guy." She loosens herself from my grasp and drops down to the grassy bank below. That's how she is, she'll remember Everything, but rush past what hurts her. I leap down behind her as she retrieves her weapon.

"Do me a favor, angel." She looks up at me, waiting.

"Stay here tonight." Her smile is so broad and bright it would make Tooth swoon. Again, and I love the repeats, she throws her arms around my neck, lifts herself up, and forces her kiss on me. I must look startled, because she pulls away and smiles apologetically.

"I was planning on it," our arms are still around each other, "but I have work to do first." She begins to unravel her fingers from my fur and I growl lowly in protest. She seems surprised.

"Alrighty then, what's going on with you?"  
"I wish ya would stay in the warren, where I can keep.."  
"Aster...I can handle myself."Her bright eyes glisten with hurt and anger. I should know better, but as her muscles stiffen I only hold her tighter.  
"Oy! I'll not have the likes of Mother Nature wiping you off this green earth and into some bloody afterlife!" My body heat increases as my temper rolls over to a boil. Clara cups my cheek and whistles lightly to bring my attention to her words.

"Aster, I probably won't even find her today. But if I do it will be alright. I'm stronger now, less distracted. I promise I'll be back tonight, but you have to let me go." Her voice is soft and sweet in my ears and I loosen my grip on her washes over me and waves as my head hangs, it's times like these I'm painfully aware of how many times my elder she is and how much wiser she can be. Within moments her head is nuzzled up to my neck though as she coos lovers' words. Her hands push my head from the back so that my nose meets her collarbone.

"One more...For both of us." I nod slowly, earnestly, and nuzzle the silky skin before nipping and sucking it to a deep purple. I feel her arch up against me and gasp a little in my ear. I continue pressing needy kisses into her skin and up along her neck. She nudges me away though, breathing heavily.

"Oh god Bunny. Tell me I get more of that." Her flushed cheeks give away her arousal.

"All ya want," I smirk and wink at her, "but didn' you 'ave somewhere to be?"

"Right. Right. Off on a woman hunt. I'll be home tonight." She says shaking her head. She untwines herself from me, spreads downy wings,and launches out of the warren. She's gone so quickly I don't have time to question her.

"Home?" I mutter to myself. It's strange to think, but maybe Clara will get a chance to have a home. Maybe this place won't feel so alone. As much as I hate to admit it, some nights this place feels like a graveyard. Crikey, I've got to get out of here. I'll come back when Clara does. For now I'll go to North's, Christmas is in two weeks and as much as I hate to hear him gloat it's better than hanging around here by myself.

-Clara-

Soaring over chilly aired North America in December used to bother me, but the combination of meeting Jack and the tender spot on my neck make this patrol unusually tolerable. It's been maybe fours hours since I left the warren. I've checked all of Asia and Asia Minor, Africa, Europe, and South America and have yet to find a sign of Mother Nature's wrath. North America isn't looking to promising either. I'm flitting through the trees of Michigan now. It's crisp and almost sugary air that fills my young lungs. The smell of woodsmoke brings a smile to my face, until I remember that this is the 21st century and there's no reason for that amount of smoke. I come careening down to the evergreen forest floor to discover a tower of flame. A beacon of sorts, that's screaming and eating the foliage and slower animals alive. The whooshing of water is already on the scene which explains the billowing clouds of smoke. Dodging a falling branch, I discover a small pool of water engulfing my left foot. A shift my staff spin it in large arch, creating an orb of the water which soars toward the higher levels of the trees already aflame. The brief hole reveals a familiar face singed and perplexed.

"Clara!?"The winter sprite screeches over the flames.

"Jack! JACK!" For a moment I'm consumed by fear. What if he melts? Was I imagining him? A cool hand on my arm dispels me fears momentarily.

"Clara, it's Pitch?" Jack's concern laden voice makes me shake my head and pull him further from the flame.

"Can't be, Pitch couldn't light a match if he tried." Disbelief. Anger. The spirit's eyes flicker and he grips my shoulder tightly. There'll be a set of imprints there in a few minutes if he keeps this up.

"Whatever. Burgess is less than half a mile from here, we have to stop the flame from spreading." I nod, recognizing the town name and it's significance to him, and his fingers loosen their grasp. Studying the area in the midst of an early winter dry spell, I know there's only a few moments to act.

"Too hot for ice?" I question, sliding a hand over his already melting exterior. He shakes his head helplessly.

"It works, but I can't get close enough to the bad of the fire." The desperation in his eyes as he searches my face propels me.

"Alright. Let me shield you."

"What?"

"I'm going to go ahead of you, dispersing the flame so you can extinguish it at the source without melting." I motion towards the flame and unfurl my wings. Cold fingers graze feathers.

"Won't you burn?" He's barely audible, the low whisper overtaken by the cracking of timber.

"It wouldn't be the first time." And we're charging into the fire, large feather tips catch and feed small bits of the burgundy tinged flames. My left cheek is raw from the flames licks and caresses, while my right cheek sings out with the sting of ice that Jack is spinning all around us. We're in the heart of it, my bones feel like tinder, but he's nearly done now. I smother the last bit of the heat with my palm as I take a knee, gasping for oxygen. Soft, limp hand on my shoulder again.

"Clara." Jack moves in front of me to talk face to face.

"Jack." Still gasping. Still reaching down inside myself for strength.

"What happened?" His voice is steady, much more acclimated to the fights than 's a pinching sensation along my spine. I cock my head and throw my eyes behind me to discover Jack extinguishing flaming tufts along the form of my wings. His face is covered in soot.

"We put out the flame." Slowly but surely my voice grows and tries to shake the empty sound of slate against rock it wants to produce.

"No, I mean, what happened to Pitch." My new ally crouches beside me next to the chips of an old bed frame. The ground around us is covered in dead embers and a dull black grit. I lift a handful up and allow it to sift through my fingers and over my scepter.

"Mother Nature burned him up." I shrug, not knowing if there's a better way to explain how the boogeyman could be sent to ashes.

"...can she do that?" He speaks in a tone of awe and envy. He thinks she's a hero.  
"She can and does. She doesn't do it to save anyone though. You know just as well as I that you can't really destroy fear. Mother dearest is just trying to prove a point, that she can banish anyone she pleases." The explanation is cursory, but if I'm being honest, I don't have it in me to explain every detail to Jack Frost. He's too new to me. He doesn't know that it takes hours to really understand anything happening to the Guardians any given day. So cursory will do, for both of us. He's silent still, fingering the lifeless sand and processing my words. I push myself off the ground and stretch, new energy surging through my veins.

"I think it's time we headed North, Frost." Using his arm for balance I stand up, shake the ashes from my hair and prepare to leave the burnt graveyard. I turn to help Jack up, only to be swept up in a bone-chilling hug. Unsure, I shift a little before returning the embrace.

"They didn't tell me there was anyone else." Jack's breath frosts over a portion of my hair before he pulls away, sadness in his eyes. Ignoring the cold, I grasp his hand.

"They didn't know they had too." My soft voice reassures him. Our hands drop as we prepare to takeoff for The North Pole.

"Race you!" My younger yells as I rise over the top of the canopy of pine. I only smile as he surfs off on the wind. He beats me to the workshop by two minutes and 13 seconds. He's smug, but tired when I arrive.

"I'm getting to old for this." I wink, shaking the snow from my hair. My wings fold neatly into my back, a miracle even I can't explain. Jack's laugh is musical and joyous. We lean over the hall railing to observe the havoc below. Yetis, elves, paint, and North's booming voice are everywhere.

"What is it now? Two weeks? Three?" I implore of my companion.

"Yeah. Something like that." His eyes are shut and he's shaking his head. Almost as if warding off a dark thought. I take his frosted hand in my own, looking down at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" He glances through the fringe of white hair.

"I think it's just a headache." Strange. But that fire was tinted with nightmares and poisons of the rarest sort.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." He nods, lets go of my hand and leads us down the hall. He turns into a room with a roaring fire and a large bay window seat filled with assorted pillows and cushions. Other than that the room is bare. Sweeping his fingers along the grate of take fire, the winter spirit extinguishes the blaze.

"Figured we've had enough fire for a while." He says throwing himself onto the cushy window seat. I swiftly sit opposite him, so we face each other and our toes graze opposite walls. Our effects are piled lazily on the floor. Jack seems to be more comfortable with me now, brushing icy fingers over burns in my jeans to sooth the festering wounds beneath.

"Will they heal?" He stops his motions and I open one eye to look at him.

"Eventually." I close my eyes again, settling clasped hands over my stomach.

"Eventually?" Concern on his voice as the methodical prodding continues.

"Eventually." The movement has turned into small circles on my shins. His hands stop shaking as the minutes pass. Then the motion stops altogether. I lift heavy eyelids to discover Jack Frost staring at me.

"Jack?" I snap my fingers in front of his face.

"Who are you?" His eyes are wide and curious as he reaches over to touch his tattoo.

"Claramond. Remember?" I grasp his hand and cock an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean who were you? Before all this." He motions with his free hand to suggest my general state of being.

"Greek, German maybe. Hard to tell. I think my name was Claramond Ballas. Died of frostbite at age 23." I list the facts off, scouring my brain to validate them. Jack looks dissatisfied still.

"You don't remember?" Recalling his own ordeals with identity, I twine my fingers with his, the cold soothing the burns on my hand.

"I haven't thought about it in a long while." I say in what I hope is a reassuring tone. He presses his fingers around my own.

"Think about it now." He's practically begging, and I'm taken aback. It takes a few moments of silent recollection before I begin.

"I had a son and a husband. My husband was a solider. We lived in a pretty home, with an olive tree grove. I suppose we were Greek after all." Jack nods, huge eyes and bitten lip awaiting the story.

"My son was 5 when I died. His name was Perseus. He reminded me of an angel. I don't know when he died." Jack leans back, our fingers unfurling as he contemplates my past life.

"What about your husband?"

-Bunnymund-

I've been at the workshop all day and North has been a giant pest the whole time. Bragging about the size of his operation, the carols, and anything else he could think of except the elves. Crikey, I need a break from his holiday madness. Bounding from the production floor to the main hallway I begin my search for a quiet room to hide away in. A oak door protecting a room that smells faintly of smoke looks promising. Turning handle in paw allows a flood of subtle noise to greet my ears. The sound of locks tumbling, hushed voices, and knuckles rapping on a window. A feminine voice rings out above the noise as I open the door fully.

"We weren't in love. You could say it was arranged." Clara. Sprawled out with Frost in a secluded room. Something akin to heartbreak taints the blood coursing through my veins. Arranged? Not love? They haven't noticed my entrance yet, so their conversation continues.

"Do you ever miss him?" Clara leans back thoughtfully before answering that damn Frost. I lean forward to watch her reply. I smile rises from her lips to her eyes.

"I found something a lot better for me." She brushes hair from her neck to reveal the remnants of our morning together. Frost is shocked. Mouth gaping, wide-eyed disbelief.

"Wait. You and The Easter Kangaroo?" I'm gonna kill him. He touches the bruise tentatively before Clara smacks him away.

"I don't go home with strangers, Jack." She's laughing now, patting his knee, and calling my name.

"Are you done standing in the doorway, Aster?" She stands up to close the door behind me, muffling the noise from the workshop. I place a possessive arm around her waist, settling a large paw on her hip bone.

"I didn't think ya noticed I was in 'ere." Frost is still gaping at us, now that Clara has planted a kiss on my cheek, it's easy for him to see the relationship.

"You're hard to miss." She flinches when I try to nuzzle her though.

"Clara?" She only looks up at me wearily, shaking her head lightly. I'm lost until Frost speaks up.

"She's had a rough day. Saved Burgess from a wildfire. Managed to save my ass too." Clara separates herself from me to retrieve her scepter from Frost's prodding hands. He starts to protest, but a dismissive wave of her hand, and then that same hand on his forearm, silences him. He takes the hand in his own and inspects it, it isn't until he blows light frost over the knuckles do I step in.

"Oy, watch it. What do ya think yer doing?" He merely grins at me and shushes Clara when she tries to explain. He's trying to make me angry, I swear.

"She used herself as a shield for me today. Let me do what I can for her." He motions for her to take off her jacket, revealing dozens of lesions scarring the portfolio of tattoos. She winces as little bits of flesh stick to the leather. I want to make the pain vanish, scare it back into the recesses of her mind, and hide her away in my burrow. But I can't, can I? All I can do is watch as Frost's icy fingers seal wounds as the flashes of pain in Clara's green eyes dull over. It takes half an hour to tend to her wounds, Frost murmuring words to her on occasion. Just reassuring ones, nothing terrible as was to be expected. When he finally steps away, dropping his arms to his side, Clara's nearly frozen. The wounds are covered in bright new skin at least.

"Thank you, Jack." She pulls him into a hug, despite the chatter of her jaw. He looks at me frantically, unsure of what to do. I shrug and roll my eyes. Frost goes ahead and embraces Clara though. I can feel my fur standing on end.

"No problem, Clara." They smile weakly and release each other. Clara covered in delicate frost patterns. North's muffled, but booming voice, seeps into the room.

"I better go see if he needs any help." Jack says nervously, reluctantly exiting the room, eyes on my angel until the door shuts behind him.

"Oh Aster." Clara sighs. She still resembles winter in Frost's healing chill.

"Clara, what happened?" She sinks into the window seat, curling under a thick blanket. She pats the spot next to her.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. Just...just come here." I sink in next to her, lifting my arm to accommodate her. She doesn't move towards me though. She's looking at her icy hands, sad eyes glance up at me.

"You're not gonna hurt me, angel." The low whisper seems too intimate for the location, but it soothes her. She cuddles up to me, arm over my chest, face in my ruff. The smell of crisp jasmine and wisteria overcomes me. It's hard to remember the little things when we've been separated so long, like what her hair smells like, or what those fingers caressing my jaw bone mean. But it doesn't take long for me to catch on.

"Sweet'eart?" Heavily lidded eyes and peach petal lips smile at me.

"Yes?" Her thick voice resonates against my shoulder as she lays a leg over mine. Fingers still working patterns against muscle.

"Are you alright?" I cinch her closer and she nuzzles my cheek.

"Always am." Light kisses distract me momentarily.

"Ya don't look alright." My voice giving into a whisper. Clara furrows her brow and frowns.

"I'm worried, Aster. But for now I can protect you all, so I'll let it go for a little while." She's speaking more to herself than to me. Shaking her head, she shudders in my arms.

"Now help me get rid of this chill, will you?" She's begging me. Crikey, Frost really did a number on her. I pull her firmly over me and she nestles in under the blanket in an effort to defrost. I mewl a little when she stretches her frame against mine, she giggles in quietly kisses wherever she can reach and I nuzzle her wounds, warming her for the better part of two hours.

-Clara-

Aster is the perfect furnace. It's hard to keep track of time cuddled on top of him. His happy sighs and soft touches soothe me, his warm breath healing frost bitten wounds. Violet light is thrown in through the window as the arctic sun falls. I lift myself off of the Pooka and my feet meet hardwood floor. He's watching me intently.

"Where are ya goin'?" A lazy paw pulls me back to his warmth. I can't help but smile.

"I have to talk to Sandy." I push his paw away, only to be swiftly pulled into Aster's chest. His nose presses into my cheek.

"Not until you tell me what happened today." I'm stricken with fear at his low growl.

"Aster...?" He softens his grip. His breathing slows to coax my pulse down. Twisting at the waist, I meet his intent gaze.

"Aster, she burned up Pitch. Mother Nature burned his cage with him still inside. She came so close to Jack's home. So close to those kids. What choice did I have? None. A tornado of fire that was tinged with nightmares. She's out for us. Out for you and Jack. She won't stop until you're gone. I know how to stop her. I know how to save you." Aster looks at me, heartbroken and angry. Instead of pulling away though, he closes the space between us with a salty kiss.

"Ya can't." His lips move against mine as he speaks.

"I don't want to." I meant to say I would do anything to keep them safe. Instead I choke out a sob that speaks of my own desperation, my own hopes, and how tired I am of dying. I'm drowning in my own sorrow, my own selfish sorrow is dragging me under. But why did I think this time would be any different? Empty promises and feeble attempts to stand against the greatest evils of this world destroy me. Crumpled on the floor. That's what I'll always be. Crumpled and crying on the floor begging the merciless cosmos for a chance. For a chance I'll never get. Aster's arms are tight around me, holding me at the waist, making empty promises. His markings darken as my tears engulf us both.

"Clara, Claramond, c'mon you just need some rest, darl." Aster's gentle, concern clouding his features as he picks me up under my knees and behind my back. Nudging the door open he calls to North.

"North! Hey mate, Clara needs a room." The jolly man's footsteps echo throughout the workshop as he bears down on us. He smiles at me, sweeping a stray hair from my forehead as if I were a sleeping child. I have no will to speak, and my eyes glass over as I watch a stray snowflake sway above us. Jack is lounging on the beams, bright eyes catching mine before Aster carries me into the room North motions to.

"C'mon sweetheart." Aster places me on the ornate sleigh bed, snapping his fingers in front of my glassy eyes. I look at him briefly, stroke his cheek, and roll onto my side. He hovers still.

"Do ya want me to stay?" I strain to hear the words through the downy pillow.

"No, you have to get back to The Warren. I'll sleep here, probably better for my stitches anyways," I rationalize. He nods and gives me a kiss.

"If ya need me, I'm only a tap away. Sleep well, angel." Aster smiles and I nod lazily before claiming my goodnight kiss. I drift off to the unfamiliar sound of E. Aster Bunnymund leaving me.


End file.
